Who What Where
by Scary Night007
Summary: What Happens when five girls who start doing homework end up in Albion?  Who will they meet, what adventures will they have, and will they make it home in time for dinner?  There's only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed brilliantly overhead. Rain poured down onto the roofs of the houses up and down Lost st. Thunder rumbled through the sky, like a bass drum being bashed by mother nature in an angry rage. Through the sheets of rain, you could see very little light. The storm had blown out the power in this part of the city. Inside many of the houses, families were running around looking for candles and flashlights in the dark. In one house however, at the corner of Pine ave., and Lost st., it seemed as if no one was home.<p>

Through the large bay window that overlooked the street, you could make out five silhouettes. The shadows seemed to be sitting, watching, waiting. From the outside, the dark figures seemed rather ghostly and unreal. From the inside however, well that was an entirely different point of view.

A large bolt of lightning crashed right over the house, causing the various shadows to react in their own manner. The figure on the far right jumped a foot in the air. The two to the left screamed. The last two figures were laughing at the reaction of their friends.

"That was not funny." the first three shadows said in unison.

"Awe come on Anna, it was funny." the smaller of the two figures said to the tallest shadow.

"It scared us Ember. Like you've never been scared before." Anna said, glaring at her friend.

"Whatever, I just wish I had caught that on video." Ember whispered to the second tallest of the five, Sabrina. Anna and the last two figures glared at them.

The smallest cracked a slight smile. "You know, it was kind of funny. Anna you jumped so high. You would have thought that someone had snuck up behind you."

"Oh shut up Jewels. At least I didn't scream." Anna countered. Jewels' expression quickly became a glare. She turned to the last shadow who was now laughing at this conversation.

"What are you laughing at Amelia? You screamed too. You should be defending me." Jewels indignantly said. This only made Amelia fell off the couch and clutch her sides. She couldn't help it, it was just to darn funny.

What happened next could have been called assault, but for the girls, it was normal. Jewels jumped at Amelia and started throwing punches. The small girl was to weak to do any damage, besides, Amelia was practically her twin, she would not be able to hurt her without hurting herself. Anna, Sabrina and Ember all sighed. They didn't bother to move, this small feud would be over in a minute. While the two small girls wrestled, Anna got up, stretched and walked over to the kitchen.

"Anyone want something," she called over the counter to her friends.

Everyone perked up at the thought of food and a drink. They had been watching the storm for a science project on electricity. Amelia and Jewels had thought the best way to judge the amount of electricity in a storm was to hold a copper pole amidst the perilous force of nature. That idea was rejected almost immediately. Anna wanted to go swimming in the near by lake. That idea was also rejected. Sabrina came up with the idea that they sit, watch the storm and record how many times they saw lightning. Of course that was the most practical of ideas, however, this group of girls were far from practical and argued for some time on who's idea was the most likely to get them an A. Since the first two idea's would most likely get them killed, they proceeded with Sabrina's idea.

All the girls piled into the smallish kitchen. Anna had brought out some snacks that included munchies, assorted vegetables and fruit with ranch dip, popcorn, and lemonade. While the group nibbled on their food, the power came back on. All the girls cheered and looked at the time. It would be time to start a movie soon. They were all sleeping over so their parents wouldn't have to pick them up.

On top of being in the same science class, the girls were also in the same socials class. Their teacher had given them a project on medieval England. They had been doing research on the computer when the storm had hit. Then of course the power had gone out so they decided to do their science homework instead.

Anna had just gotten her braces so she didn't eat anything. She powered up her laptop and hit the Internet icon. She then found her latest history and continued her research on the knights and their code. When she was done with that particular web page, she clicked a link on the bottom of the page. That link led her to a site that was all about the Arthurian Legend. Anna`s knowledge of Arthur and the knights of the round table was somewhat limited. Most of what she knew was from the awesome TV series, _Merlin_.

Ember had gotten her hooked a while back so Anna had watched the show on Netflix. All of the girls loved the show. Amelia had been the first to find it and had started the chain reaction.

Anna read the page and clicked another link. Before she knew it, she had visited ten websites on Arthur and Merlin. She looked up and saw the girls getting ready for bed.

They were all going to sleep in the backyard in a tent. They had put up a tarp that covered the tent. Hopefully, everything was dry. Anna quickly got changed and they headed out. The girls were not able to sleep; the wind was stronger than ever. They felt as though it would rip the tent out of the ground.

``Ugh. Why is there so much wind.`` Jewels complained.

``Because, we as humans have been putting so much carbon dioxide into the atmosphere causing a huge hole to form in th O-Zone. This, has allowed the sun to get through easily and heat up the planet. So with the all the extra heat, the polar ice cap has slowly been melting and adding much more fresh water into the ocean. This, by extension, has caused the weather to change drastically. So instead of the usual almost unbearable heat tat we are used to this time of year, we have been getting much more rain., whereas many other places are getting less rain and more drought, like Texas. If this continues then we will all be doomed...`` Anna gasped for air. The girls looked at her as if she was crazy.

``Anna, did you have Coke,`` Sabrina asked suspiciously. Anna grinned at her evilly. The four girls backed away as much as the small tent would allow.

Just then, another gust of wind caused one on the tent poles to be pulled from the ground. This made the tent collapse on the five teens. A loud rumble could be heard overhead, thunder boomed and caused the ground to shake violently. The group screamed and flailed around. When they found each other, they held on tight. More wind gusted, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Then, mother nature decided to cause the girls more fright and sent a bolt of lightning right at their measly tent. The tent abruptly caught on fire. The group screamed more and tried to find the exit. Five girls flailing aimlessly and screaming could send an army running.

As the flames overtook the tent, they licked the ankles of Anna and Ember. The girls cried in agony and attempted to worm their way away from the heat. This however was impossible. More wind and rain pelted the tent, slowly putting out the fire. Eventually, the girls gave up trying to find the exit and slumped in exhaustion. As the fingers of blackness crawled mercilessly into the minds of the girls, they could not help but feel relief. Little did they know that this night was only the beginning of their problems.

* * *

><p>When the girls awoke, the first rays of sun were creeping over the mountains. They all groaned and stretched, eventually wincing because of their burns. Anna was the first to fully recall what had happened the previous night. She sat up as much at the collapsed fabric would allow and could see the damage that had been done. Most of the tent was ruined and scorch marks were visible. As her eyes searched the tent, she found that most of the tarp had been saved. Her eyes then settled on her four best friends.<p>

They all had matted hair, and soot covered their skin. The burns were evident and some less prominent on the exposed skin. Anna twisted to get a better look at her ankles, which had the worst burns. What she saw nearly made her heave. The skin looked as if it had been boiled, the blister were huge and red. A puss of sorts was oozing from one of the worst areas. It was definitely going to scar.

She turned her gaze back on the other girls and saw that many of them had the same sort of grotesque blemishes, but in different places. Luckily, none of them had any bad burns on their faces.

"Is everyone alright?" Anna asked, concern and fear making her voice crack. Ember looked up at her with clouded eyes. She gave a weak nod. The others answered in the same fashion, either nodding or mumbling their response.

One by one they wormed their way out of their previous shelter, grabbing what could be salvaged. Once they were clear of the burnt wreckage, their surroundings became known. They had somehow ended up in a forest. There were few trees spotted here and there, and an eery fog snaked it way around them. All of e trees were tall, about twenty feet or more, they also seemed to be well watered, which could only mean that this area got a lot of rain.

The five teens gathered what they could from the tent. In total they had three large sleeping bags, two that were fully intact and one that wasn't, a bag that held a book **(A/N These girls love to read**), half a bag of munchies, and a roll of duct tape. They also had four poles and the tarp.

Almost immediately, survival instinct took control. They quickly built a makeshift leanto shelter, with the tarp, that would trotect them from the wind and rain. They gathered some moss and laid that down so they would have a semi soft place to sleep. They then unzipped the sleeping bags and put them down on top of the moss. They then gathered some wood for a fire. With two rocks and endless patience, they were able to get a spark and get the fire going. Now they had two of the four things they needed to suvive. Lucky for them, there was a nearby brook that was in site on the camp. With the remainins pieces of the tent, some sticks and duct tape, they were able to make some bowls.

After boiling the water, they split inot two groups, one would go hunt for food, and the other would stay at the camp. Naturally, the girls with the worst burns would stay at the camp. So it was decided, Anna and Ember, who had experienced the worst injuries, stayed safely at the camp. While they waited for Sabrina, Jewels and Amelia to return with some type of food, the two girls took out the book and started reading.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the nearby forest, Sabrina, Jewels and Amelia were searching for anything edible. Luckily, Amelia had a vast knowledge of what was dangerous and what wasn't. They didn't have a knife or anything sharp with them to they were stuck with eating plants. They collected an assortment of vegetiation and started back to the camp.

"So Amelia," Sabrina inquired, "Where did you learn all that information on edible stuff in the forest." Amelia gave her a sly smile.

"I have my ways," she replied in an ominous voice. Her expression then changed into a semi serious look. "My mom and I spent a lot of time downtown. So I went to the library a lot and did some research, I was curious."

"Well your curiosity might have very well saved our lives," Sabrina said. She then turned to Jewels, who was being unusually quiet. "Are you okay Jewels, you have hardly said a word."

Jewels sighed sadly, "I'm just wondering how on eart we got here, and my burns are startig to itch. Also, he probability that something will atack us is high. I wonder where we are exactly..." Her voice faded and she loked to her friends and started to laugh. Now laughing, of course, is highly contagious, so soon the trio was laughing so hard that they could hardly stand.

As their laughter died down, the girls beacme rather wary. Jewels had had a point with the attacking buisness. The girls soon seemed to hear cracking twigs and rustling leaves everywhere. Most of these, they apssed as their imagination. Soon they let their gaurd down and started talking about the lastest Harry Potter movie, which all of them had seen. They were in the middle of a debate on the Deathly Hallows and which one would be the most helpful in thir situation when someone snuck up behind Amelia. The mystery person grabbed her by the waist so she couldn't get away. They forgot , however to cover her mouth, so she yelled a waing to her firends. However, it was too late. Two more men had grabbed the other girls and started to drag them somewhere within the bushes. The girls screamed and thrashed, but to no avail.

Nearby, there was a company of kngihts who were out for a good hunt. They heard the screaming and put two and two together. They left their prey and ruched toward the ruckess. When they rached the source of the noise, the nights set eyes on some of the oddest looking maidens they had ever seen. They let that thought drift away and delt with the matter at hand. It took the all of three minutes to dispose of the kidnappers. The knights turned their attention to the three girls.

They looked to be between the ages of thirteen and fifteen. Two of then were small and one was at leat 5'9. The clothes that they were wearing were tatered and burnt, their hair was in no better shape. The odd trio took in the knights apperance as well. One by one they studied their saviors. Their eyes scoped the faces, wanting to remeber them. That was when Amelia set eyes on a handsome knight who's face she only knew too well. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. The way he held himself, he let off the aura that he was better than everyone else.

Amelia waited for the girls to realize who he was. Both the girls quickly understood who the were looking at, it was Bradley James from their favorite show, _Merlin._

"Are you girls okay," Bradley James asked. "If I may inquire, what exactly are you doing, wandering around the forest alone, without any armed protection. Also, I do not mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Well that depends, are you who we really think you are? And are we where we really believe to be," Jewels replied with a hint mystery in her voice. The Bradley gave her a look of confusion, but quickly recovered. He seemed to pull himself taller as he looked Jewels right in the eyes.

"I am the crowned prince of Camelot. I am Arthur, and these are my knights. Now who are you." Athur said with pride. The three girls looked at eachother and decided silently to play along. Afterall, they thought that they were being filmed. Though, they couldn't find any trace of cameras anywhere. Sabrina was the one to reply.

"We are three of five princesses from a far away land across the ocean. Our country was under siege from our sorn enemy. Our parents died afer the first attack and we were forced to flee and take refuge as far away as we could. Our ship was near the mainland when we were attacked by a group of treterous priates who set our ship ablaze, my sisters and I barely escaped with our lives."

'Arthur' looked her up and down with suspicion, then the other two girls, he half accepted their story. He wondered to himself how true their story was, he let it be however, seeing the girls burns and appearance. He turned to his companions and ordered them to get the horses. He sked the three supposed princesses,

"You said that there was five of you, where are the other two,"

"We had to leave them back at the camp. They experienced the worst burns and can barely walk." Amelia said. She looked over at her 'sisters', they nodded in agreement.

"If you promise not to harm us, can we trust you to help us heal their wounds," Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Arthur' looked at the small girl with bewilderment. Did she really need to ask that question, was he not, after all, an honest man.

"I somlemly swear that you can trust myself and my knights. You are welcome to come back to Camelot and stay the knight. We can talk to the King and he will give us further instruction." 'Arther' said.

Just then, the knights came back with some horses for the girls. They helped the young maidens mount and led them, by the reigns. The girls sat and snuck glances at the knights. Something was up, why were they not out of character. Why were there no sign of cameras. Could they have perhaps ended up inside the story. Was that even possible. Amelia, Jewels and Sabrina slowly turned to look at each other as they came to the same realization. Their faces paled as they saw one anothers expreassions, thus only confirming what the others were thinking. One thing was certain, they were no longer in reality.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hey so I am MusikGal and this is my first chapetr fan-fic.. I am a huge fan of Merlin and Love the Arthurian Legend. So this will probly be the longest chapter in the story. Maybe not. So I hope to update every one-three days. Please R&R. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think honestly, but please, no swearing. :) **

**Live, Laugh, Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MERLIN**

* * *

><p>Anna and Ember were sitting under the safety of the shelter, washing the dirt out of their burns, when they heard branches cracking nearby. Thinking that it was their freinds, they thought nothing of it. It was only when Anna went to empty the dirty water did they realize that their friends were not the ones who were causing the noise.<p>

When Anna went to empty the water, she deided to see if she could help Amelia, Sabrina and Jewels with what food they may have gatheres. She followed the source of the cracking, hoping to find her friends. Intead, however, she found someone completely different.

* * *

><p>Merlin had been collecting fireword while Arthur and the knights were hunting. He was mumbling to himself grudgingly, Arthur had comanded him to stay at the camp and do something useful. He had said that Merlin mad e too much noise and scared away the animals. Melrin never liked hunting trips, however, he didn't like being left behind either, being alone only gave him time to think, and the thoughts that he thunk were hardly ever pleasant.<p>

As he collected twigs, he heard a russling in the bushes that were just to his right. Thinking that it was a soft breeze, he continued his search for dry sticks. The russling contued to the point that the braches on the bushes were moving wildly. Melrin could no longer deny the fact that someone, or soemthing, was making the bush come alive.

He dropped his sticks and pulled out a small dagger that he always kept hidden on his belt. Magic was always a help, but in times when he couldn't use it, the dagger was much more useful. Melrin got into a crouch, ready to pounce on whatever was there, when out from the bushe emerged a young lady. The girl was tall and had a slender, curyve figure. Her hair was a darker blonde and it was matted and greasy, her clothes were strange, she wasn't wearing a dress, but pants, the bottom of which were burnt and ripped. Her shirt showed much of her arms, a lot more skin than Melrin was used to seeing. Because of this, Merlin was able to see clearly the burns and scrapes from her hands up to her shoulders.

Melrin finally met her eyes, as he did so, the girl grew pale.

"Um.. Hi," she said, eyeing the dagger warily.

"Hello, If I may ask, what is that your wearing." Merlin said, putting the dagger away. The girl quickly became defensive.

"These are my PJs. They are burnt like this 'cause I got caught in a fire. So what's your excuse,"she replied, sarcasm dripping from her every word. Merlin looked at her, bewildered. This girl was the strangest he had ever met.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I was curious about your choice of dress." Merlin said, raising his arms slightly raised in a sign that he ment no harm. Just then another voice came from behing the bush.

"Anna, what's taking you so long."

Another girl emerged from the shrubbery and stopped in her tracks when she saw Merlin. The new girl was wearing clothes similar to that of the first girl, who was , Melrin geussed, Anna. The second maiden had the same coloured hair as Anna, but it was cut just above the shoulders, it also had tints of light blue. This new girl was also burnt up pretty bad.

The two girls turned to eachother and seemed to have a silent conversation. Both of them grew pale and lokked back at Merlin.

"Well, Anna, would you like to introduce me to your new friend here," new girls asked. Anna glared at her then spoke to Merlin.

"Well, where in Europe are we. When are we, why are you not out of character," Anna asked. Merlin gave her a quizzical look, obviously very confused.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you two are talking about. I am Merlin and you are in Camelot. It is the year 589 A.D **(A/N Would he know that)** Uther Pendragon is the king of this fine land and his son, Arthur will someday take the throne and return peace and unite all of Albion. " Merlin said, with a tone of respect in his voice. He looked at the two girls who were now talking to one another in hushed vioces, Merlin had to starin his ears to hear.

'Ember, we can't be inside the story, that's impossible, and gpiong bacvk in time would have been an entirely different experience. Don't you remember in the lengend how Arthur was taken and Merlin raised him. This has to be some reality TV joke or something. " Anna said to Ember.

"I don't know Anna, there are some things that sometimes can't be explained. I mean we didn't end up here by plane, that's for sure. I think you're right about the whole time traveling thing. And Camelot is rumored to not even have exist. Maybe we were brought here by some type of magic." Ember said. Anna looked at her as if she were mad.

'You know full well that magic is just illusions created by people who like science," Anna countered. Merlin was a bit taken aback by this. He was no illusionist. The girls continued their conversation, seeming to have forgotten all about him.

"Enough,"Melrin all but shouted. "I don't know who you are or how you came to be here, but I know that I am Merlin, servant to the royal prat, Arthur and that we are in the forest outside of Camelot. I know that magic exists here and that Uther hates it. You two are the oddest girls I have ever met and we need to have a serious talk."

Ember and Anna were smiling after Merlin had finished his littlle rant. They looked to eachother and burst out laughing. Poor Merlin was at a loss as to why they were laughing. The girls fell to the ground and clutched their sides. Eventually, they were able to calm down.

"We know who you are, we're not that stupid. We also know about your adventures, all of them. You are Merlin Ambrosius, or _Myrddin Emrys, _or just _Emrys_, which is the welsh translation of your name. We know that you have magic and that you are also a dragonlord. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. " Anna explained. "I, as you have may guessed by now, am Anna, and this is my friend Ember. We are from, well I guess, an alternate reality. I think that's right. Or maybe we are from the future, we haven't decided. There are five of us in total, the other three went out to see if they could get some food. We stayed behind because we suffered the worst burns. Our tent caught on fire last night, during a thunder storm. We were camping in my backtard when the storm hit. After the tent caught on fire... Well I don't know what exactly happened after that, do you Ember," Anna turned to her friend. Ember looked at Anna, then spoke.

"Don't look at me like that. I have no idea, I passed out from the smoke, and the pain." Ember said. The two girls looked back at Merlin, who was slightly bewidlered. How on earh had these two girls knew all about him. It was sarting to scare him, only a smidge.

Just then, the group heard hoof beats nearing the camp. Merlin insinctively crouched down, thinking it was some bandits. The girls however, only stood up taller and craned their necks to see who was coming. Merlin thought they were crazy, if it were bandits, then they would be dead within 30 seconds. He grabbed them and pulled them down into a crouch.

"Are you crazy," Merlin hissed, "They could be bandits."

"Or it could be our friends banging two coconuts together that has migrated here," Anna said sarcastictly, causing both her and Ember to bite back laughter. Merlin was at a complete loss.

Anna poked her head up to see who was on the other side of the bushes. Her eyes widened and she stepped through the plants. There was squealing that could be heard. Ember wanted to see what was going on, so she poked her head up as well, she then followed Anna through the bush. More squealing. Melrin couldn't take it much longer. He held his dagger, ready to attack, he then slowly moved through the bushes, wincing as the branches scrached his face.

As Merlin pushed his way through the veggitation, he wondered what monstrocity was waiting for him. When Melrin emerged, he was totally unprepared for what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN CLIFFY! I'm sorry, I honestly could not tik up an ending. Okay so thank you for readin and please please review, I love to know what you guys think. **

**Live long, Laugh often, Love always**

**MusikGal**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN**

* * *

><p>When Anna had gotten passed the bushes she was not prepared for what she saw. Gathered in the clearing were Jewels, Sabrina, and Amelia-who were on white steads- along with five men who were wearing Armour. Anna recognized all of them. They were the knights of the round table from <em>Merlin.<em> There was Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival. Anna guessed that the blonde one was none other than Arthur, the future king of Camelot. As Anna was looking at the knights, Jewels, Sabrina and Amelia dismounted the horses and ran to Anna.

"Oh thank heavens you still here, we were worried that you would have wandered away," Jewels squealed.

"Why on earth would I have wandered, that could have led to certain doom," Anna said, laughing at her friends absurdity.

Then, Ember emerged from the bushes as well and the five girls had a huge group hug. Quietly, they explained to one another the story they had told Arthur, and their hypothesis about the whole alternate reality/time travel thing. The knights were staring in bewilderment at this group. After everyone had had their hugs, the five girls turned to the knights.

"So who are you exactly," Ember inquired, "And are you who we think you are." Arthur stepped forward and bowed to the five teens.

"My ladies, now that we have found your two sisters, may I ask that we return to Camelot immediately, it is quite obvious that you need medical attention, and we are a day late as it is." He said.

Then, Merlin stumbled noisily out of the bushes, startling everyone in the clearing. Sabrina, Amelia, and Jewels gasped, Anna and Ember bit back a laugh, while, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival looked shocked. Arthur however, just looked annoyed.

"I thought I told you to stay at the camp, what are you doing here." Arthur all but shouted at Merlin. The girls all snickered at this.

"Don't get mad at him, he just went to get some firewood, and he was nowhere near you, so therefor, he could not have scared away the game. So you can't really get mad at him," Anna stepped foreword and said. Merlin gave her a thankful glance, while Arthur looked at her with utter shock. Who was she to tell him off, and in front of his knights too.

"And you are," Arthur asked, annoyed. Anna seemed to stand up taller.

"I am Princess Anna from the land of Gilferton across the sea. My sisters here have told you our tale, so I don't have to explain. This," Anna gestured to Ember, "is our other sister Ember. So your royal Highney, can we get what's left of our belongings and go get some help." The look on Arthur's face was totally worth it.

The girls packed up the small bag and took down the tarp. They put out the fire and made look as if they had never been there. Each of them got on a horse with one of the knights. Ember got on Gwaine's horse, Jewels was with Lancelot, Sabrina with Elyan, Amelia with Percival, and Anna was with Arthur. Merlin was stuck carrying all the supplies on his horse.

It took a total of two days to get back to Camelot. When the group had arrived at the eastern gates, King Uther could be seen on the battlements with a worried look on his face. When he saw the group approaching, he walked quickly and with importance down to the gates to greet them.

"My son, you are safe," Uther said. "Did all go well, did you kill anything."

"Yes father, all went well, but we didn't catch anything. We did however make a curious discovery,"Arthur said when he was close enough. He dismounted his horse and revealed Anna to the king. Arthur gently grasped Anna by the waist and helped her down. She fell into his arms slightly from being lightheaded and her burns. The knights followed suit and helped each girl down.

Uther took in the appearances of the girls and was not impressed. Arthur supported Anna gingerly and helped her t hobble over to Uther. Anna explained their situation and Uther seemed to almost brighten at the prospect at helping royalty.

"Come, let us take you to Gaius, the court physician. Arthur, see to it that the princesses have comfortable rooms. After they are feeling better, show them Camelot. I will see to it personally that a banquet is prepared in your honor, in two days time we will celebrate that you have made it safely here." Uther said. With that, he left, his cape billowing majestically behind him.

"Merlin, help Princess Ember," Arthur commanded as he helped Anna to Gaius' chambers. Merlin did as he was told, grumbling underneath his breath about how Arthur was such a prat. Sabrina, Jewels and Amelia trailed behind while the knights helped tend to the horses.

As the group walked through the lower town, people stopped and stared at them. How odd it was to see princesses dressed in tattered clothes, and rather revealing clothes at that. When the small procession had reached Gaius, rumors about the princesses had already made it to the ears of the castle staff. Whispers could be overheard saying that the five girls were not princesses at all, but druids who wanted to kill the king. If you listened closely, you could also hear that the prince was under another love charm and was falling for the Princess Anna. All this of course was not true, although, some of it was rather convincing.

Gaius was in his chambers conducting an experiment to find a cure for some disease that had plagued some nearby kingdoms, when he heard thumping from outside his door. He stopped what he was doing and went to see who was making such a racket. The door opened before he got there to reveal Arthur, holding up a young lady who looked looked like she was about to pass out, Merlin half carrying another girl in the same shape as the first, and three other ladies who were looking rather exhausted.

"My lord, this is surprise, are you all right," asked Gaius earnestly. Arthur gently set the first girl down on the nearest bench.

"Yes Gaius, I am fine, thank you for your concern. Merlin is fine as well, you should be worried about these girls, they have been through quite a lot in these past few days. As you can see, the need immediate medical attention. Please see to it that they are properly cared for. I must leave, for I am sure that my father would like to speak with me, Merlin, there are things to be done, come,`` Arthur commanded. Merlin set the second girl down opposite to the first and was about to follow when Gaius decided otherwise.

``My lord, I need Merlin's help with caring for these nasty burns, I will send him to you when we are done,``Gaius said. Arthur gave a slight nod and left.

Gaius quickly set to work preparing some type of paste for the burns. His mind was exploding with questions about the five girls before him. Who were they, why were they so battered, where were they from, why were they clothed so oddly. Question after question ran through his mind like an electrical message board. He refrained from asking, however and focused on the matter at hand.

While Gaius prepared the paste, Sabrina, Ember, Jewels, Amelia,and Anna took in their surroundings. Little bottles that were filled with odd ingredients were neatly placed on various shelves around the room. Books were scattered on tables, shelves and even the floor. Clothes were strewn randomly to one side of the room, there was even some cleaning supplies that could be spotted. The five friends were mesmerized by all the disorder, they had never imagined that they would get to see this room in real life. Sabrina, Jewels, and Amelia wandered aimlessly around, looking but not toughing whatever fascinated them.

Merlin, who was preparing bandages, was reflecting on what Anna and Ember had talked about in the forest. What had they been talking about that Camelot didn't exist when they were there, in the heart of it, and what did they mean when they said that Arthur was taken. It just made no sense at all.

After Amelia, Sabrina and Jewels had had their fill on curious things in Gaius` room, they sat down at the table with Anna and Ember, who were now being bandaged up.

``So whom are you exactly, and what were you talking about in the forest, Anna and Ember,`` Merlin finally inquired. All the girls` eyes widened as they looked at each other. Anna gave a slight nod and turned to Merlin.

``I had a feeling that you didn't believe our story Merlin, I never took you as a true idiot,`` Anna started. ``So we are not princesses and we didn't come across an ocean. Gilferton is actually a place that I made up for a story that I wrote in English class. You see, we are five friends who were sleeping in a tent. That part is true. We think that we came here from an alternate reality or something.``

Merlin looked a bit bewildered by this, Gaius just looked shocked, it was quite funny. Ember was the one to continue the story.

``We know who you are because there is a legend of Camelot. The story says that you, Merlin, were Uther`s advisor and court magician. In the most popular telling of the story, you were an old man, about eighty, and you had this long beard, like when you made yourself age and become Dragoon the Great.`` Ember stopped for a moment and the girls laughed at this. She then continued.

``The story says that Uther and Ygraine had had a boy and Merlin told them to keep him a secret, for he foresaw Uther falling ill and the kingdom falling into utter chaos because a baby cannot run a kingdom. Uther did not listen, so Merlin took Arthur and his him somewhere. This is where the story gets a bit fuzzy and mixed up, some re tellings say that Merlin raised him and others say that a nobleman raised him. One part that is in all the variations is the sword in the stone. They say that Merlin had a beautiful sword, and he put it into large rock. He said that the one who could remove the sword from the stone was the one and future king of Camelot. Many came from all across Albion to remove the stone, and they all failed. When Arthur was eighteen, he tried and was able to remove it and put it back in, so he was crowned king. Again te dtory gets a bit fuzzy, but in the end, Arthur is a great king, but he was killed by Mordred. Also Morgana was evil and caused much strife for Arthur, another thing, Gwen is Arthur`s queen.``

Once Ember was finished, the girls took in the expressions of Merlin and Gaius. Merlin looked a bit scared, while Gaius seemed to be contemplating what had just been said. The girls turned to each other and started taling in french, a language that they all knew, so that the men wouldn`t understand.

``Es`que cètait une bonne idée de dire tout ca, Merlin regarde comme il vas etres malades.`` Jewels said.

``Nous n`avons pas de choix, et nous pouvons leur faire confiance.`` Anna said.

``What are you saying,``asked Merlin, who had had enough. ``I am sick of you girls talking thinking that I can't hear you, sure, I don't understand what you just said but I what you just explained is impossible, are you sure that you didn't hit your heads at some point miladies.`` The girls laughed at this. Just then Arthur barged into the room holding various dresses.

"Try these on miladies, the King wishes to talk." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry it took me so long to update I had major writers block. So I hope that you are enjoying the story please review. I am away from any form of computers for the next week so I will update as soon as I get back.**

**Translation: "Was it a good idea to tll them all that, Merlin looks like he's going to be sick"**

**"We didn't have any choice, we can trust them."**

**MusikGal**


	4. Chapter 4

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN**

* * *

><p>Merlin let the girls change in his room. The dresses fit Sabrina, Anna and Ember but the two smallest girls had looked rather funny as the dresses were far too large. They almost looked as if they were little girls playing dress up with their mothers clothes. Sabrina, Ember and Anna had a hard time swallowing their laughter. Amelia and Jewels glared at the taller girls who looked amazing in their dresses.<p>

"Well don't just stand there, help us look good for the idiot king who thinks everyone is magical and sends them to the stake," Jewels all but yelled. The tall girls found some scissors and some thread and altered the smaller girls' dresses. They cut off the slaves to make them shorter and they made the hems of the dresses come up to the girls' feet taking off about a foot of cloth.

The five girls emerged from the room, Anna and Ember being supported by their friends. Merlin hustled over and supported Ember while Anna was still leaning on Sabrina. The group slowly made their way to the dinning hall. The large wooden doors swung open loudly as the group entered the hall. Sitting at the far and of the table were Uther and Arthur. Merlin helped Ember to her seat and made sure that Anna and Ember were okay with their burns. He then took his place in the far corner of the room where he stood waiting for an order. Once the girls were seated, Uther got straight to business.

``So, girls, now that we are sitting and you are properly clothed, let us get to know each other. Please, tell me your story.`` Uther said warmly. The girls looked at each other not knowing what to say. After all, from what they knew of this man, he was gullible, but ruthless. If they made one slip up, and he caught it, then he would either interrogate them or kill them. Amelia decided to start their story.

``As you may know, we are from a kingdom across the sea. We had just signed a peace treaty with one of our last enemies. There had been 50 years of peace within our country and we were nearing the 100th birthday of Gilferton. The preparations were set for the festivities when one of our spies came through the gates of the city. He was pretty beat up and nearing death, his last words were ones of warning that the army of our last enemy was nearing our capitol. The guards secured the castle but they were too late. An enemy spy had made his way into the city and infiltrated the knights. He turned a handful of them against the king, our father. The knights made their way to the king and slaughtered him mercilessly, the queen tried to stop them but they murdered her too.`` Amelia stopped there and took a breath, to give the impression that this was hard for her. Sabrina took up the story.

``The most trusted of knights found our parents. They knew what happened and found us getting ready for battle, the women in our kingdom fight along with the men. The knights ushered us to a secret bunker underneath the castle, there, we gathered all the supplies we would need for our trip. We then fled to the ocean. It took almost a month to cross the sea and we were all tired and getting somewhat sick when land came into view. We were mere miles away form the shore when a pirate vessel came out of nowhere and attacked us. They set our ship on fire and took the knights. We barely made it out. We swam to shore and ran through the forest to get as far away as we could from the pirates. We set up a measly camp, but we were scared to make a fire, cause of the smoke. We woke up the next day and realized we would need medical help and food. So while Anna and Ember stayed at the camp, Amelia, Jewels and I wen tin search for food. That's when Prince Arthur found us.`` Sabrina finished, pretending to seem upset by the story. Uther looked like he was going to throw something.

Arthur was the one to speak first.

``Perhaps we should let the princesses rest father, shall I have Gwen and Merlin show them to their rooms?`` he asked. Uther seemed to collect himself and gave a quick nod.

Arthur gestured to Merlin who helped Ember. Gwen, who had been standing in the corner opposite of Merlin, ran forward to help Anna. The last three girls trailed behind. The group wound their way through a maze of hallways, left, right , right, left. It was dizzying to remember what turn came after which.

Finally they came to a stop outside the first room down a long corridor. Arthur opened the door for the girls to see inside. There was a large fourposter canopy bed in the center of the room. To the left of it was a small table and two chairs. At the far end of the room was a dressing screen with a woven bucket in front of it. Next to the screen was a large wardrobe that had beautifully carved engravings on it. Right in front of the bed was a throne like chair and a fireplace.

``This will be Princess Sabrina's room. Inside the wardrobe you will find many dresses and a few cloaks. If you need anything, Merlin or Guinevere will tend to your needs.`` explained Arthur.

Sabrina walked into the room and turned to wave to her friends, they would see each other in a few minutes. The girls had planned to meet up and discuss what they were going to do from this point. The rest of the group continued down the hallway until all the girls were settled into their rooms. The last room belonged to Anna. When Merlin, Gwen and Arthur all turned to her, Anna blushed from all the attention.

``And here is your room Princess Anna. My father said that you and your sisters are welcomed to stay here for as long as you need.`` said Arthur. He then turned on his heel and gestured for Merlin to follow. Merlin gave an apologetic smile and quickly followed after him. Gwen helped Anna into her room.

''Thank you Gwen for all your help. I'm sorry for everything that you have been through between your father and Morgana.'' Anna said. Gwen turned to her with a look of suspicion in her eye.

''How did you know about all that?'' Gwen asked, looking Anna right into her eyes. Anna quickly thought up a reasonable lie.

''Merlin told me when Gaius was treating my wounds.'' Anna explained. This seemed to calm Gwen down. Gwen showed Anna around the room a bit, then left saying she had to look after something in the kitchens.

Anna changed into a pastel yellow dress that was very comfortable. She then found some ink, a quill and some parchment. She decided to try and figure out how they had gotten into this situation and whether or not they had gone back in time or they were simply in an alternate universe. She wads half way through her calculations or rather her guessing and writing of random facts when she heard a knock on her door. Anna looked up form what she was doing and yelled fr whoever was in the hallway to come in. The large wooden door opened to reveal her friends.

The four girls entered and the five of them sat on the bed and started to discuss the reality of their situation. This conversation then turned into where they were in the television series. Their guess was that it was a few weeks after Morgana had tried and nearly succeeded to overthrow the king. They were in the midst of wondering what was going to happen next when another knock came from the door. Merlin walked in with food for the girls.

He was surprised to find all of them sitting on the bed. They had frozen and had their eyes on him. Merlin slowly walked to the table and placed the food on it. He poured some water into some glasses. He accidentally dropped the pitcher. Ember was the first to react, she let out a small giggle and soon all the girls were giggling. Merlin turned to glare at them which made them laugh more.

''I'm sorry Merlin... That was just so funny... the look on your face was priceless.'' Ember gasped.

''You girls certainly are pieces of work.'' Merlin said. ''So you're not from a far off land that was attacked, maybe you just don't remember because you hit your heads.'' The girls just continued to laugh.

'' Do you honestly believe our crazy story Merlin, common you know better than that.'' Anna chuckled then she became very serious. " Listen we need your help. We don,t know how we're going to get home so we need to know about magic, maybe we can find a spell that will get us home, will you help us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Chaper 4 is now up. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but I was busy looking after my little brother. Also my mom wouldn't let me onto fanfiction. Please r/r and I will update sooner.**

**MusikGal**


	5. Authors Note

**(A/N) Okay so It's been over a year since I updated and I don't think that I am going to continue this story. I started at a new school last year, a boarding school and I am super busy with classes and stuff, I just don't have the time to update. Please do not kill me, I may or may not start other stories I just need to figure out what I am doing with my life. I am sorry that this is the last for this story but please read my future ones.**

**MusikGal**


End file.
